1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tube couplings in which a coupling body has an open ended throughway to receive an end of a tube with a locking device in the coupling body to engage and hold the tube in the body for flow of fluid between the tube and throughway in the body.
2. Background Prior Art
Such tube couplings are commonly used in apparatus for dispensing drinks such as carbonated drinks, beers and ciders. Any gaps or pockets however small provide areas where fluids can accumulate and deteriorate unless the apparatus is very effectively cleaned which is difficult in the case of very narrow pockets such as occur in tube couplings. Where fluids accumulate over a period of time bacterial action invariably occurs and the resulting fluids at the very least harm the taste of fresh fluids dispensed through the system and, more seriously, may create a significant health risk.